A new Ash
by Zerobones
Summary: Being reborn is a weird experience specially if you're being reborn as Ash Ketchum in the Pokemon universe, fallow Ash in his new adventures as he travels through a Pokemon world who's more different than the one he was familiar with.


**A new Ash**

 **Disclamer I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter one: Reborn**

Being reborn is a weird experience.

Specially if you are reborn into another world, the only memories I recall are those of my past life on earth. Memories of a different life with different people and a different family.

When you're a newborn things are scary I could say something cliche like I saw the light or something like that but no everything was normal.

When I opened my eyes for the first time I saw that I was in a cradle a blue and white cradle, I tried moving my arms and legs but that didn't work then I tried to say something but nothing but rambling came out of my mouth.

I had to remind to myself that I was a baby, a helpless, scared and little baby and I could do nothing about it.

I just started to cry like a baby after all what could a baby do, I tried to get up but couldn't.

Being reborn is impossible specially if you have all the memories from your past life this was just impossible.

I couldn't possibly have died! I said to myself or well thought to myself I couldn't really talk, I remembered the earthquake that happened when I was fourteen that was what killed me and my brothers.

I didn't know what to do I was helpless and I could not do anything about it.

After a while I just started to close my eyes and then just blacked out.

* * *

I woke up later and saw a woman coming in my direction.

' _Just stay calm Hazel don't make a baby freak out scene.'_

When I saw the woman up closed I was surprised to see that the woman looked like Delia Ketchum from the Pokemon anime.

"How's my little Ash doing."

Shock was all over my body, I was just shock at those words.

 _'Did she just called me Ash!'_

I didn't know what to think now in my first life my name was Hazel not Ash, and in my original life I was also a big Pokemon fan, me and my brothers and friends read the manga, played the games and watched the anime.

The woman who looked like Delia took me out of my cradle, she began to walk with me on her arms and we went outside.

When we where outside she left me on the ground for me just to walk.

"Now Ash Look at the Pokemon aren't they cute, go play with them!"

After she said that I began to crawl my way into the grass, I didn't see any Pokemon so I was confused.

When I began to crawl my way back into the house I was surprised to see a little yellow mouse like creature just staring at me.

"Whaaa hahah!" I cried.

That was the only sound my mouth could make, but I was scared shitless after seeing a real life Pichu staring at me in the face.

"Ash dear don't be afraid these are just Pokemon there are a lot in the world." Delia said.

She took me in her arms again and we walked into the house again, I was still in shock and I didn't know what to think.

After I while I found myself starting at the tv, watching a Pokemon battle it was a Gengar vs a Nidorino, it was just like in the games.

After watching that battle I realized that I was there for a reason and I had to accept it.

' _Pokemon world be ready because I'm going to become the very best Pokemon trainer.' I thought to myself._

* * *

 _Age 10_

If you don't know what a Pokemon is let me explain it for you, Pokemon are strange creatures that live in the forests, deserts and lakes from all around the world they have special abilities and types which makes each one of them unique.

I was a great trainer growing up, I caught that Pichu that I encountered as a baby and we became great friends, my appearance also changed I was quite literally Ash, I looked like Ash but I wasn't really him. I mean it was just me in Ash's body so I wasn't really Ash, also instead of brown eyes I had hazel eyes like in my past life after all that's why my parents named me Hazel in my past life.

At first I was worried about a few things like the language I thought I was going to have to learn Japanese but after all I realized everything was in English, though I began to wonder if I was speaking Japanese and just thought it was English. Another thing I was worried about was that if I was Ash then could I never win a league even if I tried?

Many kids came to me when they wanted to catch a Pokemon or just for battles, I learned a lot about this world it was kinda like a mix between the manga, games and anime, I learned that when you get to the Pokemon league you need to battle other trainers and then you can battle the elite four.

My Pichu evolved into Pikachu back when I was five to save me when I accidentally made a bunch of Spearows angry and they decided to attack me, after that experience I decided to nickname him Sparky.

I also learned that Pokemon are used for many things some examples are electric type Pokemon are use to power up houses and fighting type Pokemon like Machoke and Hitmonlee are used by the Police, Since I wanted to become a Pokemon master I planned my team ahead of time.

I also found out that the Pokedex doesn't exist in this world so I'm probably going to have to fill it if I ever have one.

I got out of my house and went to the nearest crowd to see what was happening, When I arrived a saw some kids trying to catch a Pidgey.

"Hey need any help?" I asked them.

"Ash yes please, we have been trying to catch this Pidgey but he won't enter the Pokeball!"

I threw Sparky's Pokeball into the air and he came out of it.

"Sparky use tackle."

Sparky ran really fast in the Pidgey's direction and he tackled it into the ground.

I got really used to these things after awhile, kids would come to me asking me if I could catch Pokemom for them and I did it, after all I was the best trainer in Pallet town.

"And now you just have to throw the Pokeball." I said.

I threw the Pokeball at the Pidgey and caught it instantly.

I gave the Pokeball to the kids as they began to tell me how awesome I was and how I sould challenge the gym leaders.

"I heard that there's a kid called Green Oak and that he's a great Pokemon trainer, they say that he's the Professor's grandson and that he received a Charmander." One kid said.

"I heard there's another one I think his name is Red, some people say that received a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak." Said another.

That called my attention. Two boys one named Red and the other named Green, how interesting it's just like in the manga could things get more interesting?

"They probably wouldn't stand a chance against me!" I said proudly.

Those two kids probably only had the name not the ability. I was the best in Pallet sure I heard the name Red once or twice but he probably wouldn't stand a change against someone who trained Pokemon since he was on diapers, Sparky was also an unusual Pikachu he knew both volt tackle and iron tail already!

When I first found out about Sparky knowing volt tackle I knew he was an special Pikachu.

"My bond with Sparky would beat anything!"

"Pika pi!" Sparky said with a smile as he jumped to my shoulder.

The kids began to stare at me in disbelief as if they were looking at a crazy person. "Me and Sparky have been together ever since I was three and we've been friends ever since!" I said proudly once again.

"But Ash do you know Professor Oak?"

I didn't know Professor Oak like Ash did in the anime but that didn't matter to me. "Not really."

"You should go meet him Ash, some people say that Professor Oak is the best person to search for if you want to learn about Pokemon."

After hearing the kid say that I actually started to think about going to meet Oak. "Thanks for the advice I'll make sure to visit him or something."

* * *

I walked up to the town's edge where there was a huge laboratory I've seen it before but today it looked specially abandoned, if I wanted to become the best trainer ever meeting Oak would be the first step after all I wasn't Ash the loser from the anime who loses every league ever I was Ash the best trainer in Pallet town and soon the Kanto region.

"Hello is anyone in there?" I asked.

I ringed the door again and nobody opened.

"Pika pika."

Sparky also looked disappointed and he even had a sad expression on his face.

"You're right Sparky there's nobody in the lab." I said with a bit of disappointment in my voice.

Before I was ready to leave, I felt a hand touching my shoulder and then a deep voice began to speak.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" The voice asked me.

"Yes."

* * *

I couldn't believe that I was standing in the Professor's lab, it was weird it looked like the one in the anime it was big and there was a big backyard where you could find a lot of Pokemon specially ones from other regions.

"Well Ash I must say that I was actually looking for you." The old man said.

That caught me by surprise. Oak was interest in me? "Really?"

Oak looked at me with a smile and began to laugh.

"What's so funny about it?"

"Well my boy I've hear from different people that you claim to be the best trainer in Pallet town."

I turned my hat around and Sparky jumped to the ground.

"We can battle if you want, I'll prove it!" I said.

"Very well Ash."

Oak took out a Pokeball from his pocket and threw it in the air.

The Pokemon that came out surprised me, it was a Froakie!

"Have you ever seen this Pokemon Ash?"

"No." I lied

"Then let's begin Froakie use pound."

Sparky cleverly dodge. "Now use volt tackle!"

Sparky ran very fast in Froakie's direction and electricity began to run through his body as he hit the Froakie.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about!"

Curiously the Froakie didn't faint, he did take some damage but not much.

"I guess you know about Pokemon abilities right? Well this Froakie has the ability Protean that means that Froakie's type changes to the type of the attack he's using." Oak said.

I was surprised by that but that it didn't matter I was not going to lose. "Sparky use iron tail."

Sparky jumped into the air and his tail began to turn into a greyish colour as he slammed it into Froakie, but to my surprise the Froakie ended up grabbing Sparky's tail and he began to spin Sparky around.

"Now Froakie throw him into the air."

The Froakie stopped spinning Sparky around and threw him into the air. I saw how Sparky got slammed into the roof, when Sparky hit the ground he looked tired and like he was about to faint.

"I can't believe it." I said.

"Ready to give up?" Oak asked.

I began to smirk thinking about my secret strategy after learning Froakie's ability it was easy to come out with an strategy. "Sparky jump on the table and use iron tail."

Sparky ran to the table, jumped on it and then jumped back in Froakie's direction using iron tail.

"Froakie use bubble."

"Quick now concentrate all of your electricity in your tail." I said.

When Sparky hit Froakie you could see all of the electricity in his tail. After the attack Froakie fainted because of the attack.

"Yeah!" I said happily.

"Good Ash just what I expected."

"What?"

I was confused he was testing me or what?

"You truly deserve this." He said as he got out a red Pokedex out of his pocket.

I took the Pokedex and opened it, the first thing I saw was a picture of myself and all of my data.

"This is a Pokedex it records the data from each Pokemon you'll catch."

Even if I already knew what a Pokedex does I was still excited.

"You know Ash I only give the Pokedex to a specific few you're one of them."

"Thanks Professor Oak, but can I keep that Froakie too!" I said with excitement.

"Sure you can." He said as he gave me the Pokeball."And one last thing how did you came out with that strategy so quickly?" He asked me.

"When you told me about Froakie's special ability I came out with an strategy that would allow me to win, everytime I do something wrong I learn form it." I said.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Well this story is a rewrite of another story I had in mind awhile ago but I wasn't really satisfied with it so I decided to rewrite it, I also have tried to make my grammar better since in my previous stories they were some complaints about it so I'm trying my best to have the best grammar possible.**

 **So in the Story Hazel now Ash is going to travel to all the region like in the anime but this time there are going to be manga and game elements in it specially in the plot.**

 **Ash is also going to catch canon Pokemon that Ash caught and others that he has not for example he's going to catch all of the Kanto starters and in the context of this story he's probably going to catch a lot more Pokemon.**

 **And finally Ash is going to age each time he travels to a new region I think each region is one year, except for Johto in which his going to age 3 years more because you know plot.**

 **See you next time guys.**


End file.
